


그 사람 (that person)

by gyulemon



Series: lulu's fanservice [31]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: College AU, M/M, Smut, and sungyeol is a nurse, but he's a doctor too, kind of, rocker sunggyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:06:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7090840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyulemon/pseuds/gyulemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>where they meet at sunggyu's concert</p>
            </blockquote>





	그 사람 (that person)

Sunggyu is bored.

He rests both of his legs on the tiny, wooden table of the small room he’s locked at, fingers playing with the hem of his black shirt and eyes fixed on the phone on his lap. He’s waiting for the message that will make him get up, when the owner of the club notifies him it’s their time to get on stage.

The rest of this band members are scattered around the place, but Sunggyu trusts them to be sober enough to give the crowd a decent performance.

He’s not a famous singer, his face doesn’t show up on the internet when you search his name and he definitely doesn’t sell millions or top the charts.

Since he was a kid, singing has been an habit for him. He liked singing very much, though, so much his members said that it doesn’t even look like a hobby for him anymore.

But it is, and he’s happy enough with being able to sing on small stages songs he has written and has recorded with his bandmates; songs that will earn them enough money to make it through college.

The screen of his phone lights up and he knows it’s about time. Stretching his arms and warming up his throat for a few seconds, he opens the door of that sneazy club and walks towards the stage.

He sings a total of four songs, picked randomly the night before, and closes his eyes at the sound of people cheering for them. It’s just a bunch of drunk teenagers or college students, nothing that should make Sunggyu proud of himself, but nevertheless he is.

His eyes scan through the crowd and it feels as if he’s being looked at by the same person all the time, even though there are at least 80 people there. It’s not the same time he comes across this sensation, to the feeling that people only enjoy his stages when their sorry heads are filled with dope.

Pulling off the last high note, he shakes his sweaty hair and bows to the crow, their loud screams almost deafening him. He turns around to also bow to his members, thanking them for giving out their best, as usual. His bandmates have never disappointed or failed him, except for one time when the guitarist (Myungsoo) got high as hell before their performance and couldn’t even manage to get on stage.

For the first time in what seems ages, his gaze lands on someone who is looking at them (at him) from behind the crowd, sitting in one of the stools and with a glass of something on his right hand. Sunggyu looks at him, and his knees start feeling weak by the way the other guy is looking back at him. There’s something alluring about him, and he internally hopes the dude is going to walk up to him later.

Surprisingly enough, he does. Sunggyu rejoices on the feeling of victory, and doesn’t even hesitate to look at him from head to toe.

“You like what you see?” the guy asks, swinging his hips. He’s thin and really, really tall, with dark chocolate hair covering his forehead and puppy eyes full of eyeliner. His long legs are wrapped in leather pants, something that it’s starting to drive Sunggyu crazy.

Sunggyu nods.

“Did you like our performance?” he asks.

He’s walking up to the small room where he was before, remembering the couch in there.

“I did.” The guy replies, walking next to him, so close that their arms brush with each step. “You really gave your everything, you must be very tired.”

“Yeah.” Sunggyu runs a shaky hand through his hair, his heart pumping so fast inside his chest he can hear it echoing in his ears. He opens up the door of the room, letting the guy walk in first. “So…do you wanna help me blow off some steam?”

“Very willingly.”

Sunggyu lets himself be pushed backwards, slumping onto the couch, and watches the guy get on his knees for him. Even though he’s kneeling down and Sunggyu is sitting, he’s still taller than him.

His breath gets caught on his throat when a pair of strong hands start caressing his inner thighs, the fabric being an unwanted barrier between them. He rests his elbows on the couch and pushes his own hips up so that the boy can take off his pants easily, dragging the underwear with them too. The look on the guy’s face makes him feel extremely self-concious, to the point he can only hear his heart beating franctically out of lust. The feeling that what they were about to do was somehow dangerous and even the fact that anyone could open the door and find them is enough to turn Sunggyu on.

His hard cock is already leaking precum, and fire spreads through his lower belly when those plump, pink lips wrap around it, sucking in completely. What a way to finish my night, Sunggyu thinks, with someone I’ve just me and know nothing about deepthroating me. The guy bobs his head up and down, almost deeper each time, until his nose briefly rubs against Sunggyu’s waist. Honestly, Sunggyu was a bit scared he would choke the guy and end up having to call an ambulance, but any qualms he could have were washed off the second time the guy engulfed his cock. It felt too good and he didn’t seem to have any problems about it.

With his eyes closed and lips parted, he lets out several gasps that morph into moans when the dude changes his maneuvers and holds Sunggyu’s cock with his right hand so that he can run his tongue all along the shaft, tracing the pulsing veins and sucking vigorously on the tip.

“F-Fuck, I-” Sunggyu utters, words interrupted by his own moans as he comes inside the other’s mouth, body shaking violently as the orgasm hits him.

It leaves him completely out of game and flacid, someone could kill him right now and he wouldn’t even notice.

The guy chuckles at the sight of Sunggyu sprawled on the couch like a deflated doll after such mindblowing blowjob.

“That was….really nice.” Sunggyu manages to say, opening his eyes. He still has no strength on his limbs to even be able to sit up. “Really really nice.”

“I’m glad.” The guy replies, smiling at him. “I hope to see you soon.”

 

*****

 

Sunggyu curses internally as he tries to sneak in his nephrology class.

He woke up late and couldn’t even stuff his empty stomach with something before quickly running out of his apartment, heading to class.

Thankfully, he only lives 10mins by walk from the medicine department and managed to get there just in 5mins, sweaty and out of breath.

“Mr. Kim.” The harsh voice tone his teacher uses is enough for him to know he’s about to get scolded. “This is not your first year here for you to know you should arrive on time in my class. Or any to be honest.”

“I’m really sorry.” He says, bowing his head. “It won’t happen again.”

“Yeah, yeah, like I believe you.” She puts an end to their conversation with a dismisssive gesture of her hand and Sunggyu runs quickly to one of the empty tables.

He’s informed by his classmate that he hasn’t missed much because the class has barely started a few minutes ago, since the teacher herself has arrived late. He doesn’t even try to suppress the urge to roll his eyes.

 

“I can’t believe you arrived late the first day of class.” His best friend, Dongwoo, says, scolding him. “You’re not 16 anymore for God’s sake!”

Sunggyu rolls his eyes as he takes a mouthful of the sandwich he has bought at the canteen. It tastes disgusting but Sunggyu is too hungry to even care.

“And you’re not my mother so shut up and leave me alone for once, would you.”

“No.” Dongwoo retorts. A while ago, he would have been hurt by Sunggyu’s harsh words, but now he’s very much used to him so he doesn’t care anymore. If Sunggyu is going to be an asshole, that means he needs not to back up or he would have let the other guy win.

“Whatever.”

Sunggyu quickly finishes off the food, sipping from Dongwoo’s bottle of water before turning around to look at him.

“I’ve composed new songs.” He says, and Dongwoo pretends to ignore him but he knows he’s listening. “We are going to record them this weekend.”

“That’s good.” Dongwoo finally replies, and any trace of tension or anger dissipates. “But, have you been studying, you know, your major? Dude Sunggyu, are you even aware of what you got yourself into? Do you realize you’re majoring in medicine?”

“I do.” He shrugs. “Music is just a hobby, you already know this.”

Dongwoo sighs.

“Sometimes I wonder why didn’t you study music instead.”

“First, I like sciences.” Sunggyu gets up from his seat, taking another sip from Dongwoo’s bottle. “Second, my parents would have never agreed.”

 

His next class is immunology. Besides the fact that it starts with a thick book on his desk, he’s lowkey excited about the fact that they will switch to the labs soon. That’s his favourite part of what he’s studying. He can’t wait till the day he can spend the whole time inside the hospital, too.

He presses the books against his chest and walks a bit faster towards the class, which is literally on the other side of the building.

Unluckily, he almost crashes onto someone on his way there, managing to dodge him in the last second, but he trips and falls, and when the other guy reaches out his hand to hold him in place, he manages to carry him to the floor, falling on top of him.

“This is the most ridiculous scene I’ve witnessed in a while.”

Sunggyu wide opens his eyes, shocked. That voice sounded familiar.

He looks up and lets out a groan when he recognizes the face in front of him. The dude also seems to recognize him and his lips curve into a smirk.

“Wow.” He says, still not getting up from the floor. “This is not exactly the place where I thought I’d see you again.”

“Get off me, would you.” Sunggyu hisses, trying to hide his sudden nervousness.

“I’d be very glad to help you get off, too.”

Sunggyu feels his cheeks burning as he pushes away the guy on top of him, getting up from the floor. They are already attracting unwanted attention.

He picks up his books from the floor and starts heading once again towards his class, but the guy grabs his forearm and turns around his body to make him look at him.

“Listen, what happened there was just a one night-stand, okay? I hope you get inside that pretty head of yours that it doesn’t mean we are dating. Fuck, I don’t even know your name! How c-”

“I just wanted to give you this book, you forgot it on the floor.” The guy says, interrupting him. Sunggyu is starting to feel embarrassed on a whole new level. “I’m Lee Sungyeol, by the way. I’m 17, first year of nursing.”

“I’m Ki- wait, wait, what?! You’re 17?!?!”

 

****

 

“I can’t believe you banged a minor.” Dongwoo says, shaking his head.

“Shut up, I didn’t even know he was a minor!” Sunggyu replies, almost yelling. “And, he’s turning 18 in a couple of months! Also I didn’t fuck him! He just went down on me.”

“He’s still a minor, though.” Dongwoo gives him a look, obviously amused with this whole situation.

“I’m leaving.”

Sunggyu gets up from the sofa, walking towards the door, but turns on his heels when he’s about to grab the doorknob

“Wait a second,” he mutters. “You should be the one leaving, this is my house!”

He can hear Dongwoo laughing at him from the living room and he heads to the kitchen instead.

Finding out that the guy who has given him the best blowjob so far (not that he wants to brag or anything, but he has had his nice share of them) was still a minor has given him the shock of his life. Finding that he was studying nursing in the same university as him has even been worse, because that meant he would have to see him often. And honestly he’s not sure if he’s going to be able not to think about his lips around his cock each time, which makes him feel like a pervert, or a pedophile even.

“Stop overthinking, I can see smoke coming out of your brain.”

Dongwoo sits on the stool in front of Sunggyu, who is eating a huge bowl of patbingsoo.

“I can’t.” Sunggyu replies, grabbing a bigger spoonful of the ice cream. “I feel really bad.”

“You didn’t even know.” Dongwoo inserts one finger on the dessert, licking it afterwards. “And it’s not like it’s going to happen again, even less now that you know about his age.”

“…..”

“Sunggyu!”

“Yes, yes.” Sunggyu throws his arms to the air in defeat. “It won’t happen again but if it did, it won’t be till he’s legal.”

“Somehow you still sound like a pervert, it’s kinda worrisome.”

Sunggyu almost bangs his head against the surface.

“Shut up.”

Sunggyu thinks he’s the unluckiest unlucky person alive. Not only he almost failed one of the most important subjects of his years (he really should pay attention to Dongwoo when he says he needs to focus on his major instead of composing new songs), but also Sungyeol didn’t seem to help the whole damn situation at all.

They had only exchanged a few hellos and goodbyes since their incident in the corridor last time. Since then, Sunggyu’s thoughts have been given a name and a surname, and they weren’t just related to his blowjob. Sunggyu would also find himself thinking about the guy whenever he brushed his hair off his forehead or rub the bridge of his nose whenever he was too focused on something.

Sunggyu doesn’t want to sound like a creep, really, but he enjoys Sungyeol maybe a bit too much. He finds out the guy does not only look good in those leather pants that should be forbbiden but also in casual clothes, like jeans and some baggy shirt he has probably used for a few days.

“You really should stop staring.” Dongwoo snaps his fingers in front of him, trying to get him back to reality. “You’re a perv.”

Sunggyu decides to ignore him and turns his attention to the food. It looks delicious but it’s not as pleasant and Sungyeol. He’s gorgeous and Sunggyu knows he’s probably not even aware of it.

It gets him on his nerves somehow, everything related to Sungyeol is starting to bug his mind and he wants to stop thinking about him.

He wants to stop or so he tells himself, when a few days later he finds himself being dragged inside one of the empty cleaning rooms, cornered against the door.

Sungyeol kisses his neck at the same time he starts unzipping his pants and Sunggyu needs a few seconds before all the red lights set off inside his mind.

“S-Sungyeol.” He mutters, trying to grab his hand. “Stop this.”

Sungyeol pretends he didn’t hear anything.

When Sunggyu feels his pants being pulled down again, he gets a hold of Sungyeol’s wrists and stops him.

“I meant it.” He adds, punctuating every word. “Stop this.”

“What, for real?” Sungyeol clicks his tongue, looking at him in annoyance. “Did you chickened out?”

“It’s not that.” Sunggyu runs a hand through his hair after zipping his pants. “You’re still underage and-”

“Really?” Sungyeol interrupts him. Sunggyu decides he doesn’t like it when he starts acting like a brat. “Is it really about my age? You can’t be serious.”

“I am. Listen, this is…not okay. But, we can still be friends.”

“You’re so boring.” Sungyeol gives him a look. “I thought you were better than this.”

“That’s your problem, not mine.” Sunggyu didn’t want to act like an asshole but he was already fed up with Sungyeol’s attitude. “Stop behaving like this.”

“So you want to be friends, um?” He shakes his head at Sunggyu. “So what, you’re going to wait until I’m 18 so that you can legally fuck me? That doesn’t make you less of a pervert, though.”

Sunggyu swallows hard, feeling rage building up inside of him.

“It’s not me who brought you here to blow you, you know? How in the world am I the pervert one when I said I want to be friends. If I was one, I’d be taking advantage of you just now.”

Sungyeol stares at him for what feels ages, then lets out a deep breath.

“Okay, you’re right, I’m sorry.” He says, raising his arms in defeat. “I won’t try to seduce you again. At least until I’m legal.”

Sunggyu chuckles.

“You’re a jailbait.”

Sungyeol smacks his shoulder but laughs along with him.

 

“Friends”, Sunggyu think, is an statement.

Sungyeol’s intentions seem to be up to no good and Sunggyu’s thoughts revolve around him more than ever.

He learns the boy is staying in a residence during his first year, but somehow ends up spending more time on Sunggyu’s apartment than there.

He can deny he is actually very much attracted to Sungyeol, but the fact that it has nothing to do with just his looks is starting to drive him crazy.

When they first met at that club, his actions have been out of pure lust. Hell, he didn’t even think he would end up seeing the dude again. But now, he just wants to learn everything about him.

Sungyeol is annoying and harsh, their opinions clash a lot and they end up arguing most of the time (both of them being really stubborn). He thinks Sungyeol is a brat and extremely childish sometimes, but also mature and his whole being pulled Sunggyu as if he was gravity.

He was right, though, when he thought Sungyeol wasn’t even aware of how gorgeous he was. It annoyed him, but Sungyeol was really sneaky and would never let his insecurities show up, even less for Sunggyu to see.

“Isn’t this getting a bit out of hands?” Dongwoo asks one day, sitting next to Sunggyu on the couch.

It’s been a while already since Sungyeol left to go back to his residence and Dongwoo came to watch a film.

“What?”

“This thing going on with Sungyeol.”

“I don’t get what you’re trying to say.” Sunggyu frowns. “We are just friends?”

“Do you honestly expect me to believe you guys haven’t fucked since then?” Dongwoo cocks an eyebrow, questioningly.

“Yes?” Sunggyu snorts. “That’s exactly what happened. Not that he hasn’t tried, though, I must be saint or something.”

“You’re kidding me.” Sunggyu shakes his head vigorously. “You like him, though.”

“Of course I do, that’s why we are friends.” Sunggyu rolls his eyes. “I like you too, you know, no need to be jealous.”

Dongwoo smacks his arm.

“I’m not jealous.” He replies, stuffing a cookie inside his mouth. “And you know that’s not what I meant.”

Sunggyu replies with a dismissive gesture of his hand.

“Shut up.” He says. “The film is about to start.”

 

*****

 

Things start changing when Sunggyu finds Sungyeol crying in the bathroom.

Earlier that day, the boy had showed up on Sunggyu’s door, saying he had nothing to do that day and would rather spend it with him than staring at the walls of his bedroom. Sunggyu found it weird that Sungyeol appeared out of the blue on a week day, but he rathered not to dwell on it and let the boy in.

Later on, he told Sunggyu he needed to use the toilet, but Sunggyu started worrying when he didn’t come out for nearly 15mins. He either was having stomach problems or he had hit his head against the sink and died.

Sunggyu hoped it wasn’t the latter.

So when he knocked the door and got no reply, he decided to enter the bathroom. If Sungyeol was suffering from an indigestion, he would have replied.

He found the guy sitting on the toilet, slouched and with his head buried on his knees.

Something inside of Sunggyu broke, but he could not falter now, when Sungyeol needed him the most.

He kneels down next to him, not really saying anything, and presses his hand against Sungyeol’s leg, caressing it.

He’s afraid he’s done something wrong when Sungyeol’s sobs even louder but he doesn’t retreat. He won’t unless Sungyeol tells him so.

A while later, when Sungyeol has stopped crying and calmed down, Sunggyu grabs his hand and takes him to the living room.

He grabs some food from the kitchen and a blanket from his bedroom and pushes Sungyeol down, so that he’s resting his head on his lap, and covers his body with the blanket. Sungyeol falls asleep no long after, with Sunggyu caressing his hair and forehead, and somehow he nods off too.

He wakes up to a stiff neck and Sungyeol’s arms around his body. It’s a really beautiful sight but the pain in his neck and back doesn’t allow him to enjoy it properly. His bladder feels as if it was going to burst, but he would need to wake Sungyeol up if he wanted to pee. What a disjunction.

He knows Sungyeol is up when he starts rubbing his nose against Sunggyu’s crotch.

“Yah, stop.” Sunggyu groans, pushing him away.

Sungyeol looks at him with very attractive sleepy eyes and Sunggyu feels his heart clenching inside his chest. He can still see traces of Sungyeol’s tears on his face and he wants nothing more but to wipe them away, wipe away all the tears and the pain, hopefully forever. Sunggyu knows it’s a wishful thinking, but that doesn’t stop him from wanting so.

“I know you want this too, c’mon.” Sungyeol practically purrs, crawling closer until he’s sitting on his lap.

“It’s not that, Sungyeol, please.”

“I’m turning 18 in three days, do you honestly think I’m going to change that much?”

Sunggyu shakes his head.

“I can’t help but feel as if I’m taken advantage of you.”

Sungyeol snorts at him.

“You’re not.” He replies. “I want this too.”

“I know…” Sunggyu sighs. “It’s just…it’s not just that.”

“So you would let me blow you when you didn’t even know my name but now that I’m willing to do so much more you don’t want to?” Sungyeol frowns. “Am I that unattractive?”

“You’re stupid just by asking that.” Sunggyu replies, angrily. “It has nothing to do with that. You’re really attractive, though. Really attractive.”

“Then?” Sungyeol gives him a look. “Are you just up for one night stands? The fact that you know my name doesn’t mean I can’t be o-”

“No.” Sunggyu interrupts him. He’s annoyed at the fact that Sungyeol thinks so low of him. “It’s exactly because I don’t want you to be just that.”

A loud silence follows his words, where Sungyeol is looking at him as if that was the last thing he was expecting to hear that day, and Sunggyu gets up from the couch.

“I need to pee.”

When Sunggyu comes back, he finds Sungyeol in the same spot where he left him. The look on his face remains indecipherable.

“You can’t like me.”

Sunggyu raises an eyebrow.

“What?”

“You can’t like me. We don’t even know each other that much an-”

“Relax.” Sunggyu rests his body on the table, in front of Sungyeol. “I can’t like you? This is stupid. I’m not asking you to marry me or anything. Honestly I want to get to know you better. I want us to become closer, too.”

“But you still don’t want to have sex with me.” Sungyeol snorts.

“Do you only think about sex?” Sunggyu rolls his eyes. “I’m going to think you only want me for this.”

“It’s not that.” Sungyeol lets out a deep sigh. “You know, I’ve never actually been with anyone.”

“What, really?”

“Yeah.” Sungyeol fidgets on his seat. “I mean, I’ve done things. But I never went all the way with anyone. But, I want to do it with you.”

Sunggyu looks at him from above and lets the boy drag him to the sofa with him.

“I don’t want you to think I’m just with you as any other night-stand.”

“I know-”

“No, you don’t.” Sunggyu raises his arm and caresses Sungyeol’s cheek with his fingers. “I just don’t want to rush anything.”

“You’re boring.” Sungyeol retorts, but Sunggyu knows he has understood what he meant.

“So, keep that pretty cock of yours inside your pants for a bit more.”

“You haven’t seen it yet to say it’s pretty.” Sungyeol laughs.

“With an owner like you, I’m pretty much sure it is.”

“Shut up, please.”

Sunggyu likes the way Sungyeol starts blushing but tries to hide it as much as possible.

 

****

 

He takes Sungyeol on their very first date during his birthday.

Their first stop turns out to be the ice cream shop, where Sungyeol orders an icy smoothie and Sunggyu a shlushie. The perfect beverages for almost winter.

Second, the arcade.

Sunggyu found out Sungyeol loved videogames around 2 weeks later after having started becoming friends. He had tried every console on the market but had yet to buy the latest Pokemon game, which he couldn’t afford since became a broke college student.

The only games Sunggyu has ever tried were Fifa (when he was a kid he would always play this with his neighbour Woohyun) and Call Of Duty when he was around 15. Other than that, he is completely clueless when it comes to videogames.

Sungyeol teaches him many things that day. He shows him his favourite videogame (Kingdom Hearts), how much the graphics from Final Fantasy had changed since it was released in 1987, or how he got obsessed with Assassin’s Creed last year.

Sunggyu still isn’t particularly intersted in videogames, but he adores the way Sungyeol’s eyes light up when he’s talking about something he likes, how he doesn’t shut up for hours and drags Sunggyu here and there to show him everything.

Later on, when they are walking back home, Sunggyu informs Sungyeol he still hasn’t received his present from him.

“What, I thought this whole afternoon was my gift?”

Sunggyu shakes his head.

“Part of it.” He replies. “But not really my present.”

He pulls out the box when they are already inside his apartment.

“Don’t give me that look.” Sunggyu says, amused. “It’s not a dildo. Or anything related for that matter.”

Sungyeol rolls his eyes.

“Stop thinking of me as a satyr.”

“I don’t think you are one.” Sunggyu laughs out loud, handing Sungyeol his present.

It’s, obviously, the Pokemon game he wanted so much but couldn’t buy yet.

“Holy shit.” Sungyeol exclaims. “Holy fucking shit.”

“You’re welcome.” Sunggyu tilts his head, excitment bubbling inside his chest. He loves seeing Sungyeol so happy.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you.” Sungyeol says, throwing his arms around Sunggyu in a tight hug.

What happened next took Sunggyu off guard. He lets Sungyeol break the hug but, far from moving away, Sungyeol leans in and clashes his lips against Sunggyu’s.

Now that Sunggyu thinks about it, they hadn’t kissed yet. Until now.

His heart skips a beat inside his chest and he needs a moment before being able to fully respond to the kiss. He encircles Sungyeol’s waist with both arms and pulls him closer, parting his lips to deepen the kiss. He feels electricity waves running down his body when Sungyeol sucks on his tongue, softly but intensely rubbing it against his own.

Sunggyu lets out a whimper when Sungyeol grabs his crotch.

“I’m sorry.” Sungyeol mutters, out of breath after the kiss. “I’m sorry, I know you told me to stop. I-”

“It’s not that I don’t want you, you know? I don’t want you to think that’s the reason. Or because I don’t find you attractive. I just…I don’t want this to feel rushed or anything. I need you to want to do it with me because you really want to and feel comfortable about it.”

“I know.” Sungyeol leaves a wet trail of kisses along Sunggyu’s neck. “And I really want to do it. The rest is up to you.”

“Why are you doing this to me.” Sunggyu whimpers again.

He really wants to be with Sungyeol too, but he wanted to do it when it would mean more than just sex out of lust.

He looks up to Sungyeol and knows the decision, this time, is already made.

He lets Sungyeol drag him inside the bedroom, closing the door afterwards. They kiss in between, sloppy and messy, at the same time they try to undress each other. Sungyeol has no problem in taking Sunggyu’s shirt off, but it doesn’t work the other way around, because Sungyeol is really tall and he needs to bend a bit before Sunggyu can manage to take off the fabric. It’s embarrassing for him and even more when Sungyeol laughs softly, making his cheeks burn.

“Shut up, don’t laugh.” He groans, smacking Sungyeol’s shoulder.

“You’re cute.”

The good thing about being the shorter one is that Sunggyu can perfectly kiss Sungyeol’s chest without having to kneel. He runs his lips all over his torse, stopping at the nipples to suck on them while he presses his hand flat against Sungyeol’s stomach.

The younger closes his eyes and throws his head back maybe a bit too harsh, hitting the door, and Sunggyu looks up quickly, worried he might have hurt himself, but Sungyeol didn’t even flinch.

He kisses every inch of his upper body, savouring the sweet taste of his smooth skin, and kneels down completely.

“Wait.” Sungyeol says, grabbing his arm to get him up. “Let’s go to the bed.”

Sunggyu nods and waits for Sungyeol to be sitting down on the mattress before kneeling down again. He helps Sungyeol take off his pants and spreads his legs in front of him, placing himself between them.

Sungyeol grabs Sunggyu’s chin and leans for a kiss before lying back, supporting his weight on his elbows.

Sunggyu caresses his legs, from his ankles to his thighs, slightly digging his nails on the soft skin.

Sungyeol is still wearing his underwear and Sunggyu grabs the hem of the fabric with right hand, feeling Sungyeol shiver under him. He wonders which one is more nervous because he feels as if he was going to die from a heart attack.

“Just take them off.” Sungyeol urges him, raising his hips in order to facilitate the task.

“So demanding.” Sunggyu jokes, but he chokes a bit when he finally pulls the fabric down, throwing it with the rest of their clothes. He was right, though, Sungyeol has a pretty cock.

He leans forward and wraps his lips around the tip, tasting already the bitter precum. The soft moan Sungyeol elicits encourages him to keep going.

He opens his mouth and takes in the whole member, sucking on it vigorously. He can feel Sungyeol growing bigger inside, his cock getting harder with each suck, and Sunggyu feels fire spreading across his lower belly, his legs shaking with excitement.

“Fuck.” Sungyeol moans, and buries his hands on Sunggyu’s hair, guiding his moves. Sunggyu has never done this before but he very willingly lets Sungyeol fuck his mouth.

Sungyeol moves his hips in swift movements, but slow enough not to choke Sunggyu. He fucks Sunggyu’s mouth so perfectly that he wonders how many times he has done this before.

He stops before he comes, though. Sunggyu’s knees feel too weak for him to be able to stand up and Sungyeol just drags him to bed with him.

“I know I told you before I didn’t buy you a dildo or anything related but I actually bought lube and condoms the other day.”

“Naughty boy.” Sungyeol laughs, biting Sunggyu’s shoulder before he moves forward the nightstand and grabs said stuff.

“Wanna do it?” Sunggyu asks, offering the condom to Sungyeol. The younger nods and opens up the pacakge while Sunggyu unwraps the lube from its plastic.

He lets out a soft moan when Sunggyu grabs his cock and starts rolling on the condom, giving brief kisses here and there, even on the tip, making Sunggyu spill a bit of the sticky substance.

Pushing Sungyeol onto the mattress, Sunggyu spreads his legs again, and kisses him to distract his mind for a while before inserting one finger soaked in lube inside.

Sungyeol flinches at the sudden intrusion but focuses on the way Sunggyu is kissing him instead. He kisses him back with the same ferocity, so much he almost doesn’t even notice when Sunggyu pushes up a second finger. Almost.

The pain becomes noticeable when Sunggyu starts fingering him, slowly and adding more lube to ease it.

“It will be over quickly.” Sunggyu whispers to his hear, nibbling his lobe.

After a while, the pain starts morphing into a very pleasurable feeling, even more when Sunggyu suddenly hits that sensitive spot inside of him, taking him by surprise.

He starts rolling his hips in order to take the fingers deeper and rub his cock against Sunggyu’s thigh, very much needing the friction that comes along.

Sunggyu thinks Sungyeol is ready enough for him.

He places both of Sungyeol’s legs around his waist and aligns his cock against his hole.

He doesn’t push inside out of sudden, but rather slowly and little by little. The worst part is always the head, but once that is inside, the rest goes smoothly.

Sungyeol takes his cock almost perfectly and they wait a bit so that he can get used to the feeling. Fingers are not exactly the same as a dick.

Sunggyu rolls his hips and when Sungyeol lets out a soft moan, he knows he can go on.

Placing both hands on each side of Sungyeol’s head, he starts thrusting into him, faster each time.

Sungyeol throws his arms around Sunggyu’s back and digs his nails on the soft skin, almost deeper with each thrust. Sunggyu feels even more turned on at the mix of feelings: the pain on his back but the fire spreading through his stomach and the electric waves running along his spine. He obeys when Sungyel begs him to go harder and speeds up. The wet sounds of sex and moans impregante the air but none of them seem to care much about that.

Sungyeol kisses Sunggyu when he feels the orgasm building up inside of him, and comes on Sunggyu’s hand when he starts jerking him off.

Sunggyu comes a few seconds later, when Sungyeol clenches around him and drives him to his high.

Sunggyu falls on top of him, his chest raising and falling franctically as he tries to catch his breath.

Sungyeol caresses his back and he notices it burns a bit.

“I’m sorry.” Sungyeol mutters, kissing the curvature of his neck.

“It’s okay.” Sunggyu replies, giving him a short peck. “I kinda liked it.”

“Are you into sado?” Sungyeol raises an eyebrow.

“I wouldn’t say so.” Sunggyu licks his lips. “I’m not really into much physical pain. But I might like some stuff.”

“Those are some good news.” Sungyeol switches their positions and sits on his lap. “Your ties are inside the wardrobe right?”

“Yes, but wait, wait, what are you going to do!?” Sunggyu exclaims as he watches the younger getting up from the bed.

“I’m going to tie you up.” Sungyeol replies, smirking. “And, if you misbehave, I’ll spank you.”

 

 

Sunggyu yawns.

He’s been up since 5am in order to revise for his test and now tiredness is washing over him.

They are inside one of the empty practice rooms. Football training finished around two hours ago and he and Sungyeol usually went there after to rest and spend some time together before having to go back to class (in case they still had class during the afternoon).

He’s resting his back against the wall bars and Sungyeol is lying his head on his lap, reading a school book for his upcoming exam. It’s almost December already and the smell of fear and stress is all over the atmosphere. Sweat too, but that might be because they are in a sports room.

“How did your exam go?” Sungyeol asks, pressing his lips together as he tries to understand what’s written on his book.

“It was okay. I was expecting it to be harder so I guess all in all it was okay.” Sunggyu yawns again, burying his fingers in the soft strands of Sungyeol’s hair.

Sunggyu absent mindendly smiles while he’s looking at Sungyeol. It’s still somehow odd for him how easily things seemed to have fallen into place for them. Their relationship didn’t change drastically after they started dating. They only grew closer. And the sex too, of course.

“I’ve always wondered why you didn’t choose to study music instead.” Sungyeol asks, out of sudden.

Sunggyu is taken aback by the question.

“I don’t know.” He shrugs. “I studied sciences in high school and I really like it. My parents would have never agreed, too.”

“But you really like music.” Sungyeol looks at him from below. “And you’re really good.”

“I’m happy enough with being able to sing on stages from time to time and record the songs I’ve composed. As long as I can still do this, I guess it should be fine.”

“But don’t you want to sell millions?”

“And throw away my freedom as a common citizen? No, thanks. I want to still be able to go to the cinema without two thousand fans taking pictures of me wherever I go.”

“I see.”

The door is suddenly burst open and Sungyeol shifts his gaze from the book to the source of the sound, raising an eyebrow.

There is a guy standing there, with a short girl behind him, hands interlocked together and out of breath. They probably chose this room to continue with their make out session or God knows what else.

The guy is from Sungyeol’s year, named Jaebeom, but he has know idea who the girl behind is.

“Wow.” Jaebeom grimaces. “Look what we have here.”

Sunggyu has learnt the hard way that it’s better to ignore those kind of comments than try to fight against them, but he knows Sungyeol hasn’t.

“Why don’t you look for another room to fuck your girl, Jaebeom? As you can see this one is already taken.” Sungyeol rolls his eyes.

“Yeah, by a couple of faggots?”

“Yeah.” Sungyeol sits up, placing the book on his lap. “Dude, Jaebeom, you really need to come up with better insults, you’re repeating yourself and it’s getting bored.”

“Still true, though.”

“What is it, Jaebeom.” Sungyeol fakes a yawn. “Are you perhaps jealous because you know I’m much better at sucking than her? I’m sorry to break this into you, but I already have someone.”

“You little shit-”

Sunggyu is scared for a moment that Jaebeom is going to hit Sungyeol, but the girl holds his hand and begs him to leave the room already.

“Bye bye.” Sungyeol waves his hand at them.

When they are alone again, Sungyeol turns around to look at Sunggyu with a smirk plastered on his face.

“You’re horrible.” Sunggyu states. He’s only realized just now how scared he was, when he notices his heart racing.

“I know.”

 

****

 

“F-fuck, Sungyeol, I-”

Sunggyu throws his head back, hitting the shower door a bit too harshly, but he couldn’t care less when Sungyeol is on his knees, sucking him like the very first day.

Hot water is running over them and Sunggyu feels his whole being burning, hot steam impregnating the air and fire spreading through his belly, making his knees go weak.

Sungyeol has become even better at this and he knows how to suck and where to press to drive Sunggyu over the edge.

He’s stopped from his orgasm when Sungyeol encircles the tip with his hand, pressing hard.

Sunggyu moans at that.

They kiss for a while, rubbing their erections together in the meantime, and Sunggyu isn’t really sure how longer he can hold it.

He pushes Sungyeol against the shower door and cups his ass cheeks, massaging them. He doesn’t need to prepare Sungyeol because that has been made before, so he directly pushes up his cock inside of him, eliciting a loud gasp from the boy.

“Move.” Sungyeol orders. “And quickly.”

“So bossy.” Sunggyu leaves a trail of kisses along his shoulder as he starts thrusting into him, reaching deeper each time.

He feels the orgasm building up inside of him too quickly and blames Sungyeol for being so good at blowjobs.

Focusing on hitting Sungyeol’s prostate, he holds the younger by the hips and bends his body a bit further, improving the angle. He grabs Sungyeol’s hard cock with his right hand and pumps it at the same pace.

Surprisingly, Sungyeol comes first; white, thick liquid spurting out of his member and dirtying the shower door and Sunggyu’s hand, who comes right after.

He stays inside Sungyeol for a bit longer, riding out his orgasm, and kisses the younger’s back and neck (as much as he can reach since he’s shorter).

 

*****

 

“It’s going to be fine.”

Sunggyu pats Sungyeol’s shoulder, trying to calm him down.

“No, it’s not.” Sungyeol sobs. “It’s never fine when it comes to me.”

“Don’t say that.”

Sunggyu thinks this is the first time he sees Sungyeol in such mental breakdown since that day in the bathroom, that now seemed like ages ago.

“But it’s the truth, you know? I always end up failing, no matter how much I try and” another sob “I just don’t know what to do anymore.”

Sunggyu hugs Sungyeol, who wets his shirt when he hides his face on the curvature of Sunggyu’s neck.

Sunggyu caresses his back and waits long enough for Sungyeol to have stopped crying and is breathing normally again. Only then he breaks the hug and grabs the younger’s chin, even though he’s the shortest one.

“Listen to me, Sungyeol.” He says, firmly but soft enough to let Sungyeol know he’s trying to reassure him. “I’m not going to tell you that it’s going to be easy or a bed of roses. You are going to fail and fall. But, you are also going to get up and try again, alright? I know you can do it, I’ve seen it plenty of times before. You can do anything you set your mind to.”

Sungyeol laughs softly, but Sunggyu can see he’s trying his best to hold back the tears.

“Can I?” he asks.

It breaks Sunggyu’s heart to see that he’s asking because he really needs the reassurance. In times like these, that he has only shown to Sunggyu, he seems so fragile that Sunggyu’s heart clenches inside his chest and he wants to wrap his slender figure in bubble wrap and protect him at all costs.

“Yes, you can.” Sunggyu stands on his tiptoes and presses a soft kiss on his forehead. “Also you know, no matter how hard you fall, I’m here to get you back on your feet.”

 

A few weeks later, when the results of their exams are out and the excitement of summer vacation is around the corner, they find out Sungyeol made it, he passed everything and with really good marks; all the stress and the all-nighters have been worth it, and Sunggyu feels really proud.

“I would have been proud of you even if you hadn’t.” He tells Sungyeol later, when they are walking hand in hand across the streets, heading to a restaurant to eat as a reward.

“I know.” Sungyeol replies, squeezing his hand. “Thank you.”

Sunggyu thinks Sungyeol doesn’t need to thank him, really. He’s happy enough to be able to be there with him and watch him grow up. After all, he might be a bit in love with him.

But only a bit.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY MOMO ❤❤❤ i hope you liked it! i'm sure you weren't expecting it heeheh but i actually wrote this like a month ago? but i didnt want to tell you about it because i wanted it to be a surprise!!!! is it long enough? did you like the smut? i know how much you wanted gyuyeol smut so i wrote for you (im sorry its topgyu). I love love love love you, thank you for being such a nice, caring and thoughtful friend, I hope I can be with you for a thousand years more uwu ❤❤❤❤❤


End file.
